The goal of this proposal is to expand the work on the powerful effects of automatic and implicit activation of stereotypes by examining whether the implicit activation of differential social identities can affect academic as well as athletic performances. In doing so, we consider both positive as well as negative stereotypes associated with different social identities coexisting within an individual. In the first study, we predict that Asian women should do better on a mathematics test when their Asian identity is activated in contrast to their gender identity. The second study will examine the prediction that Asian women will do better on a verbal task when their gender as opposed to their Asian identity is activated. The next two studies will examine a sample of Asian women ia a culture in which there is no positive stereotype for Asian proficiency at mathematics or verbal tasks. The fourth study will examine whether athletes display more physical prowess when their athletic identity as opposed to their student identity is activated. The final set of studies examine whether the effects of activating differential identities on verbal and quantitative performance can be found for samples of elementary, middle, and high school Asian girls. Taken together, these studies should make important contributions to our knowledge of how subtle activation of self-stereotypes can help or hinder performance.